tout est parti d'un gâteau
by fujoshi-yaoiste
Summary: Sebastian amoureux de Ciel, un camarade de classe, n'ose pas lui avouer. Tout change quand Ciel lui demande de l'aider à faire un gâteau pour se déclarer à Alois, un camarde de classe dont il est amoureux.


Je m'appelle Sebastian et je suis amoureux de mon camarade de classe, Ciel.

Nous sommes tous les deux en secondes, dans la même classe et même lycée.

Je suis dans le club de cuisine, lui dans aucun club.

On se connait depuis la primaire et on est les meilleurs amis du monde, à mon grand regret.

Je n'ai jamais osé lui avouer mes sentiments, pourtant Ciel est ouvertement bisexuel.

Il ne l'avait jamais caché à personne.

Aujourd'hui, je suis à mon club comme d'habitude. Il n'y a que des filles dans ce club, pas un seul mec. Je dois être le seul, la plupart de mes amis m'estiment heureux et me demandent pourquoi je ne tente pas ma chance avec une d'entre elles.

Ils le demandent parce que je ne leur ai jamais dit que j'étais gay.

Je leur réponds que je ne veux pas sortir avec quelqu'un.

Ce qui est faux, je veux juste Ciel, aucun autre.

J'entends la porte qui s'ouvre et je vois Ciel.

Dès que je le vois, je souris sans raison, rien que le fait qu'il me rejoigne me comble de joie.

-Tu ne rentres pas chez toi, aujourd'hui ?

-Non j'ai un service à te demander.

-C'est en rapport avec la cuisine ? demanda Sebastian.

-Oui en fait, je voudrais que tu m'aides à faire un gâteau pour un mec. Je compte lui offrir en me déclarant.

-A qui ?

J'aurai bien sûr aimé entendre que c'est moi qu'il aime mais cela n'arrivera jamais. Je me suis fait à l'idée.

-Alois, je l'aime beaucoup tu sais.

Je déteste Alois. C'est un blond aux yeux bleu qui snobe tout le monde parce que ses parents sont riches.

Ciel lui aussi a des parents riches, mais il n'agit pas comme Alois.

-Je refuse.

-Pourquoi ? Je ne te demande jamais rien. Dis-oui, s'il te plait !

-Non.

Je ne voulais évidemment pas qu'il lui dise oui alors je refusais.

-Je veux lui montrer que je l'aime vraiment.

-Ben achètes-lui une boite de capotes alors, comme cela il verra que tu es sérieux et que tu fais attention, répondit Sebastian.

J'espérais évidemment qu'ils ne les utilisent pas avec lui mais moi.

-Tu plaisantes. Je ne couche pas avec tous les mecs qui passent.

-Tu as couché avec 5 gars de ce lycée, tout de même, répondit Sebastian.

-Lui, je veux plus que sexe.

-Tu es sûr qu'il est bi ou gay ? demanda Sebastian.

-Aucune idée mais je ne perds rien à tenter alors aide-moi.

Puis Ciel se mit à genoux en me suppliant. Je finis par craquer.

-Ok je t'aiderai. Mais tu es une vraie quiche en cuisine.

-Oui c'est pour cela que je veux que tu m'aides à réussir quelque chose de mangeable et beau en visuel.

-Je vais essayer. Viens après les cours demain.

-Merci beaucoup, je t'adore, répondit Ciel.

J'aurai aimé qu'il me dise qu'il m'aime. Mais ce jour n'arrivera jamais.

Le lendemain, Ciel arrive et on s'y met.

Ciel n'était pas bon, même pour suivre une simple recette.

C'est ainsi que son premier essai fut un échec.

-Je suis un cas, comment cela a pu brûler et tu as vus la tête du gâteau ?

-En effet, tu n'es pas vraiment doué. Tu pourrais lui en acheter plutôt.

-Non je veux qu'il voit que cela vienne de moi, répondit Ciel.

Moi aussi j'aimerais qu'il me voit tout court mais je préfère ne rien lui dire.

-On essai encore demain ?

-Oui mais ce ne sera pas meilleur.

-Persévères et tu y arriveras, répondit Sebastian.

Le lendemain, il y avait du mieux.

-C'est mieux que hier, moins brûlé et un peu beau visuellement.

-Tu trouves ? C'est peine perdue.

-Non on réessaie demain, dit Sebastian.

Ciel a réussi à faire quelque chose de correcte au bout d'une semaine.

Il semblait content mais moi moins. S'il réussit et qu'Alois lui dit oui, je devrais les voir ensemble tous les jours. Je préfère encore ne plus voir Ciel mais je ne vivrais pas sans lui.

-J'ai réussis, je n'y crois pas.

Puis Ciel me saute dans les bras.

Il ne sait pas le sens que cela a pour moi.

Puis il se détache de moi et me propose de goûter.

-Tu veux goûter ?

-Oui, répondit Sebastian.

Je prends une part et découvre qu'il y a de l'espoir.

-C'est bon, bravo Ciel !

-Merci.

Puis il goûte à son tour.

-Il va adorer et je serai en couple avec lui. On ira à la fac puis …

Ciel continu de parler mais je fais semblant de l'écouter.

L'entendre parler de son futur avec un inconnu me rend plus triste qu'autre chose.

Je remarquais qu'il restait du chocolat sur sa bouche.

Je décidais de tenter au risque de regretter. Tenter une légère approche pour voir sa réaction en espérant qu'il ne me rejette pas.

-Tu as du chocolat là.

C'était juste un prétexte pour l'embrasser.

Je posais donc mes lèvres sur les siennes et le regardais dans les yeux.

Il me regarda étonner mais pas surpris.

Je continuais donc en l'embrassant et tentant d'introduire sa langue dans ma bouche.

Je tentais et il me laissa entrer.

Je cherchais sa langue et la trouva.

On s'embrassait pour la première fois et Ciel ne me rejetait pas du tout. Je me demandais si je n'étais pas en train de rêver.

Nos bouches finirent par se quitter.

-Sebastian, je …

-Ne dit rien, je voulais juste le faire. Je sais que tu aimes Alois, alors ne t'en fais pas.

-Mais tu as fait cela parce que tu as des sentiments pour moi ?

-Oui mais je n'ai pas mes chances alors, répondit Sebastian.

-Je suis désolé, Sebastian. Je vais lui donner.

Ciel me laissa. Il n'y avait pas grand-chose à dire.

Je ne savais pas si après cela, Ciel voudrait toujours me revoir. Au pire, nous serions amis, si je pouvais encore le supporter de le voir avec Alois.

Ciel avait donner rendez-vous à Alois sur le toit de l'école.

Il l'attendait.

Il avait laissé un mot disant :

« Je dois te parler de quelque chose, viens sur le toit après les cours. »

Il n'avait pas signé de peur de la réaction d'Alois.

Alois arriva et vu Ciel.

-Tiens Ciel, c'est toi, j'ai cru que c'était une fille.

Puis Alois comprit.

-Tu ne vas quand même pas me faire une déclaration genre « je t'aime ».

-Je comptais en fait.

Ciel lui tendit le gâteau fait maison et lui donna.

-Tiens, je t'ai fait cela. Je sais que tu aimes les filles mais tu n'as jamais essayé alors.

Alois se moqua ouvertement de lui.

-Tu es sérieux ? Je ne voudrais jamais d'un gars. C'est dégueulasse. Je ne veux pas d'une tafiole qui me fait une déclaration. Je préfère encore la fille la plus moche du lycée. Tu as réellement cru qu'en faisant à manger, je dirai oui ? Même si tu étais la dernière personne sur terre, je ne voudrais pas de toi.

Ciel sérieux, senti les larmes coulaient.

-Tu pleures ? Ce n'est pas une attitude de mec, c'est une attitude de tarlouze !

Sebastian n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de suivre Alois et était curieux de voir comment cela allait se passer.

Il ne pouvait donc s'empêcher d'aller frapper Alois.

-Je m'en vais, désolé.

-C'est cela, vas t'en ! dit Alois.

Ciel allait s'en aller quand il croisa Sebastian qui allait s'énerver sur Alois.

-Sebastian, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Je vais le défoncer cet enfoiré ! Il n'a pas à te manquer de respect.

-Tiens, tu es une tarlouze toi aussi ? demanda Alois.

La réaction d'Alois ne fit que grandir colère de Sebastian.

Il fonca sur lui. Il lui donna un grand coup au visage, ce qui le mit par terre.

Ciel tenta de le stopper.

-Sebastian arrête, il n'en vaut pas le coup.

-Il t'a insulté. Petit enfoiré, il a fait cela exprès pour toi, et en échange tu l'insultes. Tu ne le mérites pas vraiment.

Puis Sebastian le frappa de nouveau.

-Si tu continu, tu seras exclu du lycée, tu es prêt à risquer cela pour lui ? demanda Alois.

-Plus que jamais. Même si je dois être exclu, ce serait pour avoir frappé un connard d'homophobe.

Sebastian allait continuer mais Ciel le supplia d'arrêter.

-Stop, Sebastian !

Sebastian voyant Ciel triste et énervé se calma et le prit dans ses bras.

-Je suis désolé mais je n'ai pas pu rester calme. Tu mérites mieux que lui, choisis-moi.

-Sebastian, enfin …

-Dis-donc le couple de tarlouze, vous vous donnez en spectacle ?

Sebastian ne comptait pas laisser passer cela.

Il prit Alois, le releva et le forca à s'excuser devant Ciel.

-Je ne veux pas m'excuser auprès de lui.

-Tu préfères te faire démolir ? demanda Sebastian.

-Ok je m'excuse.

-Plus convaincant. Excuse-toi de l'avoir insulter et remercies le pour son intention et on en restera là, dit Sebastian.

-Je suis désolé de t'avoir insulté. Je te remercie du temps que tu as passé pour m'offrir ce cadeau.

-C'est mieux, maintenant promets lui de ne jamais lui reparler ou de l'insulter, dit Sebastian.

-Sebastian, ses excuses me suffisent.

-Non je veux qu'il le dise.

-Je ne lui reparlerai plus et je l'éviterai. Je ne t'insulterai plus, Ciel.

-Merci, Sebastian je veux m'en aller d'ici.

-On y va.

Puis il laissa la boite contenant le gâteau et la posa près d'Alois.

-Fais au moins l'effort de manger, dit Sebastian.

Les jours suivants, Alois et Ciel ne se croisèrent pas.

Ciel et Sebastian ne sortaient pas ensemble mais Ciel essayait de se reprocher subtilement.

Il venait le voir à son club mais Sebastian était devenu distant.

Au bout de quelques jours, Ciel se décida à faire le premier pas.

Sebastian préparait une crème chantilly.

Ciel en prit et en mit sur ses lèvres volontairement.

-Tu ne veux pas y goûter ?

-Ciel, tu essaie de me faire passer un message ?

-Oui imbécile.

Puis Ciel embrassa Sebastian.

-C'est sucré, cela veut dire que tu veux sortir avec moi ?

-Oui, idiot. Je fais exprès de me rapprocher de toi et tu ne vois rien. Je suis vexé.

-Désolé, c'est juste que depuis ton rejet avec Alois, j'ai eu peur de retenter.

-Tu n'es qu'un idiot. Assit-toi.

-Pourquoi ? demanda Sebastian.

-Assit-toi, juste.

Sebastian s'assit et Ciel s'assit sur ses genoux.

Il l'enlaca ses bras et lui demanda :

-Tu veux bien sortir avec moi ?

-Je pensais que ce serait moi qui te poserais la question. Je suis perturbé.

-Tu ne m'as pas répondu ? demanda Ciel.

-Je t'aime Ciel, depuis longtemps alors oui je veux sortir avec toi.

-Je ne peux pas te dire que je t'aime encore mais je t'apprécie beaucoup, répondit Ciel.

-Tu veux sortir avec moi ?

-C'est moi qui ai posé la question.

-Je sais mais je voulais la poser moi aussi, répondit Sebastian.

-Oui, j'accepte, répondit Ciel tout sourire.

-Ce n'est pas un rêve, rassures-moi, Ciel.

-Non tu ne rêves pas. Les sensations ne seraient pas si réalistes, surtout celle du bas, répondit Ciel.

-Je suis désolé, c'est que l'on a jamais été dans cette situation alors …

Ciel mit sa main sur la bouche de Sebastian.

-Tu n'es pas le seul.

Puis il prit la main de Sebastian et la posa sur son entrejambe.

Ciel retira sa main de sa bouche et Sebastian lui dit :

-On fait quoi ? Nous sommes bien embêtés.

-J'ai bien une idée.

Puis il posa ses lèvres sur celles de Sebastian.


End file.
